<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attack on the world by Lolonyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614120">Attack on the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonyo/pseuds/Lolonyo'>Lolonyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy World, M/M, Past Memories, Reborn - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonyo/pseuds/Lolonyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren who was killed by his own friends gets reborn into a new chaotic world with memories of his past. Not only that his comrades are reborn into the same world with memories of their past life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is something I have to do, for the sake of humanity" Eren yelled, he the turned around to face his friends only to feel a sharp pain piecing his heart.</p><p>He looked at his chest to see a sword stuck in, he the looked up to see Mikasa holding the very same sword stuck in his heart, tears where streaming down her face</p><p>"What are you doing?" Eren asked looking at Mikasa with shock evident on his face</p><p>"We can't allow you to live anymore, you'll just cause the death of many innocent people" Mikasa said </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Eren asked, he turned his sighed to his friends behind Mikasa, everyone looked away avoiding his gaze. He then looked down at blood on the ground, he was close to death</p><p>"I see that's how it is, I'm no longer of good use to you now so you're getting rid of me" Eren said </p><p>Mikasa flinched a bit from Eren's statement but she didn't get deterred to her objection. She removed the sword out causing a huge chunk of blood to pour out</p><p>"Armin it's time" Levi said joining the troop</p><p>"Yes sir" Armin said, he looked at Eren who was staring back at him</p><p>"I'm sorry Eren" Armin said, he bit his hand and turned into a titan, he then picked up Eren and moved him to his mouth</p><p>"I'll never forgive you guys for this" Eren yelled before getting eaten by Armin </p><p>————————————<br/>
"How pitiful, died at the hands of the one you trusted the most just for trying to save them, it's amazing how foolish humans are"</p><p>Eren's eyes fluttered open to see a big blue open sky. He sat up and looked around to see that he was in a big open field </p><p>"Where am I?" Eren asked </p><p>"You're in the world of the dead" </p><p>"Who's there?" Eren asked while looking around to find the culprit </p><p>"You can just call me King, I'm in charge of worlds" </p><p>"What?" Eren asked disbelief evident on his face </p><p>"What I'm saying is correct, I look after worlds but what happens in them is entirely to its habitants. I only intervene when an inhabitant makes a request I find to my liking or I want to see something interesting" </p><p>"In other words you're playing dollhouse with people's lives?" Eren asked </p><p>"Well... if you want to put it that way then yes" </p><p>"Then you were the one responsible for those Titans weren't you?" Eren asked without thinking,the words seemed natural to him but he didn't quite understand them</p><p>"That's right, your world was too boring so I decided to make it interesting" </p><p>"You decided to make it interesting by killing millions of people? Is that some twisted joke? Was it fun for you to see all those innocent people die because our world was too boring for you?" Eren yelled, anger was boiling in him</p><p>"Well, I have a lot of time in my hands so yes, it was fun"</p><p>"You're sick, a sick bastard" Eren yelled </p><p>"That's a mean thing to say to someone" </p><p>"It's true, you play with people's lives just because you're bored that's what a sick person will do" Eren yelled "I'll kill you, It doesn't matter how long it takes but I'll kill you for all the lives you've taken"</p><p>"Still playing hero even when you're dead"</p><p>Eren's went wide, suddenly all his memories rushed in into his head </p><p>"Consider that a gift for that amusing outburst" </p><p>"That's what you got for playing hero, you actually could have saved them all at the cost of a couple million lives but they didn't want to believe that so they killed you. How does it feel? The ones you held closest to your heart are the ones who killed you in the end" </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Eren asked </p><p>"Like I said I'm bored and I found you entertaining so here we are" </p><p>"So you find this enjoyable?" Eren yelled </p><p>"That's right, I enjoyed your little performance so much that I decided to give you another life in another world but with a catch" </p><p>"What are you going on about?" Eren asked, he turned his hand into a fist </p><p>"You're going to be the monster that will destroy or save that world and to top it all off, your old friends are going to be there with memories of their past lives too just like you. This means they either will kill you once again or you'll live in harmony together, whichever one you choose I bet it'll amuse me a lot so don't disappoint me, I have high expectations for you Eren Yeager, the monster born into war" </p><p>———————————<br/>
The future of this world was placed in Eren's hands. He could destroy it or save it but whatever he did, that being is going to get a laugh out of it one way or another </p><p>"Damn it, why didn't he just let me stay dead and worse of all he's making me meet those damn traitors" Eren mumbled while gritting his teeth, he punched the wall out of frustration </p><p>"Captain!"</p><p>Eren turned around to see one of his subordinates standing there </p><p>"What?" Eren rudely asked </p><p>"That wall was just finished being built we'd greatly appreciate it if you found other ways to express your anger" the subordinator said, he was trembling quite a lot but he still maintained his salute posture </p><p>Eren looked at the wall to see it in ruins. He had a habit of punching the wall to express his anger and frustration which would result in the wall collapsing to the ground </p><p>"Right" Eren mumbled</p><p>"Also Colonel Smith has requested for your presence immediately" </p><p>Eren looked up at the bricks that belonged to the wall with great annoyance. Knowing the Colonel, he was about to send him to scout the other nations that know nothing about their existence or do some shady deals with the other hidden nations that thought to be a myth and are hidden from the main 10 nations of the world.<br/>
He was only 16 in this world yet here he was being put to the seat of death constantly. Just because he had blood of five races coursing through him didn't mean he was invisible.<br/>
Also being the captain of the first squad for the Angel race didn't give those damn Angels the right to risk his life by sending him into a war zone just to gather information.</p><p>"Damn it, this sucks" he mumbled while heading to the colonel's office </p><p>It was very evident that he was in a bad mood which caused people to avoid him since they were afraid for their lives</p><p>"Colonel Smith you called for me?" Eren said opening the door without knocking </p><p>"Eren how many times do I need to tell you to knock before entering" Smith said </p><p>"So many to count, now what do you want?" Eren asked </p><p>"I have a mission for you and your squad" Smith said </p><p>"What is it?" Eren asked </p><p>"I want you and your squad to disguise yourselves as citizens of Votren and figure out who the humans are working with, if it's one of the unknown nations then we might need to rush our plans more quickly" Smith said </p><p>"I'll get to it right away sir" Eren lazily said while doing a half hearted salute </p><p>"I'll be counting on you Eren, make our country Xespeque proud. You might have blood linking you to other races but that doesn't make you any less one of us, you're an Angel so show everyone what you're capable of" smith said</p><p>"Did you really have to say that?" Eren asked looking at his colonial like he was crazy </p><p>"I thought it would be cool, I apologize but get going now while the other nations don't know we are on the move" smith said </p><p>"Right away sir, we'll be back as soon as we can" Eren said before turning around to leave </p><p>"Here goes another death mission, I wonder how many casualties my squad is going to suffer this time around" Eren mumbled while walking through the halls of their military's fifth base to go gather his squad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Attention!” Eren’s second in command Noah yelled getting the attention of all the members of the squad </p><p>“Our Captain has an announcement” Noah said </p><p>“Thanks Noah” Eren said taking centre stage </p><p>“You’re welcome sir” Noah said stepping aside </p><p>“Rest time is over everyone,I want every single one of you to be ready in three hours. We are going to the human nation to find out who’s behind those puny human’ strength” Eren said “this mission will end in a success no matter what, even at the cost of some of your lives so you better be ready”</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir” the squad said </p><p>“You’re dismissed” Eren said </p><p>Everyone scattered around to get ready for the mission except for a few bunch </p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Eren asked glaring down at them</p><p>“Sorry captain, they are the new recruits so I have to teach them your expectations and protocols” Eren’s other second in command Emma said </p><p>“Get it done quickly, I will not have newbies drag us down” Eren said </p><p>“Right away sir” Emma said saluting and left to talk to the new recruits</p><p>Eren looked at the group of recruits, it was a bunch of young angels in their early 20s or so</p><p>“Noah” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir?” Noah asked saluting </p><p>“How many newbies are down there?” Eren asked</p><p>“32 sir” Noah said </p><p>“Who trained them?” Eren asked </p><p>“Colonel Morris sir” Noah said </p><p>“Not good enough” Eren mumbled clicking his tongue “Emma!” He yelled</p><p>“Yes sir?” Emma asked turning to face Eren </p><p>“Send them back, have lieutenant Cooper train them” Eren said </p><p>“Sir, isn’t lieutenant Cooper joining us for the mission?” Emma asked </p><p>“He will stay, I will not have a bunch of defects in my team” Eren said </p><p>“I will inform him right away sir” Emma said </p><p>“Who are you to call us defects! You’re the one who’s a defect” one the new recruits yelled which pissed Eren off, the other recruits murmured in agreement to what the female said </p><p>Eren got off the stage and walked over to the female, he kicked her on the stomach using him right leg, he then switched legs to kick her on the side of her face causing her to fly a couple meters away, hitting the wall and fell down to the floor</p><p>“Do any of you still have any complaints, I’ll gladly address them” Eren said while cracking his knuckles </p><p>“No sir” the recruits said with fear evident in their eyes</p><p>“You know I hate recruits trained under colonel Morris right” Eren said turning his gaze to his second in command </p><p>Emma flinched but didn’t try to justify anything “yes sir, This will never happen again” Emma said </p><p>“It better” Eren said glaring at her </p><p>“Wow you’re as tough as ever, you should try to loosen up once in a while and let you squad have fun” Morris said </p><p>Eren turned to face Morris “what do you want?” He asked </p><p>“And rude too” Morris said going on for a hug but was stopped when Eren kicked his stomach </p><p>“Ohh that’s painful, you know Eren you’re suppose to have respect for your elders” Morris said while clenching his stomach in agony </p><p>“I apologize Colonel” Eren said saluting </p><p>“You don’t look sorry” Morris said </p><p>“That’s because I am not sorry, also I would like to know what you’re doing here” Eren said </p><p>“I just came to see how my students are doing but I can see you’ve already scared them” Morris said grinning </p><p>“You can take back your defects, those who are to join my team will be subjected to my training and my rules” Eren said </p><p>“That’s mean, are you saying I’m not a good teacher?” Morris asked </p><p>“I’m not saying it, I’m implying it” Eren said </p><p>“That makes me feel sad, I worked so hard to get them ready” Morris said </p><p>“Not good enough” Eren said </p><p>“You’re such a tsundere, why don’t you just say you’re worried about them” Morris said trying to go in for another hug but yet again Eren kicked his stomach </p><p>“This is really painful” Morris said </p><p>“There no pity in a battlefield so why should I pity the fools who choose to knock on death’s door by joining my squad?” Eren asked </p><p>“So you’re calling all your members fools?” Morris asked </p><p>“That’s right, every single one of them is a fool” Eren said </p><p>“You should have more respect for your members” Morris said his cheery aura was replaced with a serious aura </p><p>“Why should I? Is it because they are risking their lives to play hero?” Eren asked </p><p>“You really are a heartless monster” Morris said </p><p>“Be quiet, Captain is not a heartless monster he cares about his members that’s why he’s tough on everyone” Emma said defending Eren </p><p>“That’s right I’m a heartless monster” Eren said walking past Morris “I learned that skill the hard way” </p><p>“Captain how can you say such a thing” Emma yelled</p><p>“We are leaving soon so do what’s needed to be done now Emma, I will not tolerate lateness” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir” Emma said turning to the new recruits “follow me I’ll take you to Lieutenant Cooper” She said and led the group out the room</p><p>“I apologize, I let my personal views cloud my judgement” Morris said </p><p>“You aren’t wrong, I really am a heartless monster” Eren said while clenching his hand into a fist, right after saying that he left the room to attend to other matters before leaving for their mission</p><p>“Captain Eren, why does it seem like you’ve experienced unimaginable pain when you barely lived? Also how do you know about the horrors of war like you’ve experienced it first hand?” Morris asked himself, he went into deep thoughts to come up with some sort of explanation for Eren’s occasional questionable actions and expressions of pain<br/>“That can wait what’s more important right now is finding a way to apologize. I bet I brought up unpleasant memories somehow, I don’t know how that’s possible tho since he spent his entire life under special treatment in the military” he said his aura turning back to its previous cheery state as he started wondering of ways to apologize </p><p>Eren on the other hand was standing in an empty hallway, his hand was placed over his heart where he was stubbed before in his previous life.Pain was very evident on face, no one knew what type of pain but only Eren himself knew</p><p>“I have no choice but to be heartless and a monster especially when I’m going to have to meet them one day” Eren mumbled </p><p>“Um Captain” </p><p>Eren stood up straight and fixed his composure, he then turned around to face the officer who just called him </p><p>“Yes?” Eren asked </p><p>“We would like for you to come inspect our supplies” </p><p>“Right, lead the way” Eren said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does everyone have their Votren attire on?” Eren asked </p><p>“Sir yes sir” the squad said they where gathered at the front gates ready to go</p><p>“You guys know how to take a human form right?” Eren asked </p><p>“Sir yes sir” the squad said </p><p>“Good, we are leaving now” Eren said while his wings stretched out to take flight, the rest of the squad did the same thing. They started going out the gates that lead in and out their country and descended down to the world covered in chaos, Eren being in the lead.</p><p>“Emma, Noah, Cassy and Andrew” Eren called out </p><p>“Yes sir?” The said angels replied while closing into Eren to hear his instructions </p><p>“How many angels do we have?” Eren asked </p><p>“150 sir” Andrew replied </p><p>“I’m entrusting 30 to each one of you” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir” the angels said </p><p>“What are your instructions sir” Noah said </p><p>“The humans are recruiting many soldiers so we are going to take advantage of this opportunity. Noah you and your team will be joining the battlefield on water” Eren said </p><p>“The navy sir?” Noah asked </p><p>“Yes, the navy. You guys are going to search their ships from top to bottom for anything concerning the strength of humans also keep a close eye on the humans themselves and make sure to not get caught” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir” Noah said </p><p>“Andrew, you and your team will be joining the Air Force. Be alert at all times” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir” Andrew said </p><p>“Emma you and your team will be stationed within the walls of the country, you are to find out all the things the citizen and higher ups are doing” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir” Emma said </p><p>“Cassy you’ll be joining me at the battlefield on land” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir” Cassy said </p><p>“Let the soldiers know where they are going to be stationed also one more thing” Eren said stopping causing everyone else to stop</p><p>“What is it sir?” Noah asked </p><p>“If anyone is about to ruin this mission, I want them dead. You will kill anyone who strays away from the mission or is about to expose us is that clear?” Eren said turning to face his subordinates </p><p>“Yes sir” they said </p><p>“Good” Eren said “inform you teams now and get to work” </p><p>“Yes sir” they said and flew over the teams that where created before leaving their country. Cassy addressed Eren and her team since they will be together on the field.</p><p>Eren was looking down at the land beneath him, he was watching a bunch of soldiers being torn apart fighting each other </p><p>“We only have a month at most to complete this mission so use that time effectively” Eren said out loud for everyone to hear “you’re all dismissed, go to your stations”</p><p>“Yes sir” the angels said and parted ways following their leaders</p><p>“Let’s go” Eren said flying to look for a secluded area to take his human form, his team and Casey’s team followed him</p><p>The group landed on the ground and immediately turned into a human form except of Eren who had to turn into a full fledged human </p><p>“I call on the human blood coursing through my veins passed down to me by my ancestors to take it’s fullest form and transform me” Eren said, right after saying those words Eren changed into a human</p><p>“Captain’s human self is as beautiful as his Angel self” Cassy said out of excitement, she moved to hug Eren but was faced by the infamous kick to the stomach </p><p>“That really hurts” Cassy said clutching her stomach while wincing </p><p>“Don’t touch me” Eren said </p><p>“S-sorry c-captain” Cassy said pain still evident on her face </p><p>“Break off into little groups of two to four and go sign up for the army. We will meet here every night for instructions, am I clear?” Eren yelled</p><p>“Yes sir” the group yelled </p><p>“You are dismissed, I will see you on the battle field” Eren said </p><p>“C-captain is that a good idea?” Cassy asked </p><p>“It’ll be way too suspicious if we came as a group, that being said I want you to keep a close eye on the 30 people I placed on your hands. This mission will end in a success no matter what” Eren said </p><p>“Of course, I will make you proud” Cassy said saluting </p><p>“You can go” Eren said dismissing Cassy </p><p>Cassy nodded and went to join of the smaller groups </p><p>“You’re the one responsible for this aren’t you King” Eren said gritting his teeth after making sure no one was around to hear him</p><p>“I waited 16 years for this upcoming encounter with your old friends,I will not wait another 16” King said replying to Eren, he froze the time around them </p><p>“Tch” Eren clicked his tongue </p><p>“My you still have anger problems even after all this years” King said </p><p>“Stay out of my damn business, I will not be your stupid puppet of entertainment” Eren yelled which caused king to laugh</p><p>“I look forward to your performance Eren” King said before disappearing and caused the time to flow normally </p><p>“Damn it” Eren yelled while forming a fist with his hand, the fist was so tight to the point where his nails where digging into his skin and caused bleeding </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>Eren’s eyes went wide, the all to familiar voice from his past life was coming from behind him. He turned around to see the exact same person he had in mind </p><p>“Jean” Eren said </p><p>Jean’s eyes went wide “Eren?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to clarify that the people involved/ present when Eren was killed are Mikasa, Levi, Armin, Jean, Hange, Historia and Connie </p><p>Sasha, Annie, Reiner,Ymir and Erwin where not present since all of them died. Reiner &amp; Annie where alive but the two didn’t get themselves involved in the matter concerning the murder of Eren.</p><p>All these people are going to make an appearance in the story tho with the memories of their past until death</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're Eren" Jean said </p><p>"Who are you?" Eren calmly asked but inside he was panicking hoping Jean didn't hear him call out his name</p><p>"You know me, it's Jean,remember? We were in the same squad back in Paradis" Jean said, which calmed Eren down a bit since Jean sound like he didn't hear him say his name </p><p>"I don't know who you are" Eren lied, his face was expressionless so no one could tell if he was telling the truth or lying </p><p>"Oh right, Sorry" Jean said </p><p>"Are you human?" Eren mumbled looking at the gun Jean is holding </p><p>"What?" Jean asked confused "can you repeat that I didn't quite get it"</p><p>"It's nothing" Eren said and turned around to walk away </p><p>"Wait" Jean said running towards Eren to stop him but got kicked on the stomach causing him to fly a couple meters back and hit a tree behind him </p><p>"Don't touch me" Eren said glaring towards Jean before turning around and started running towards the army base which was about three to four hours away from where he was. He made sure to go through the forest that was nearby to minimize the chances of encountering anyone especially Jean or the others</p><p>"Stupid King, you'll pay for this" Eren mumbled </p><p>After sometime of running Eren started to hear voices so he climbed up a nearby tree so that no one would spot him.</p><p>He started jumping from tree branch to another towards the voices, he stopped once he got full view of the people down below. He saw a person with a creed cloth and a mask on hiding their face, the person was talking to a group of humans. He decided to listen in to what they were talking about </p><p>"Our men are dying left and right and you're saying you can't help with anything!?"</p><p>"Yes" the masked person said </p><p>"What kind of allies are you!? You sit back in the comfort of your homes and watch as our people get killed? How do any of you sleep at night"</p><p>"Be quiet! you should be grateful that our king stills keeps helping your stupid race, to me you're a bunch of imbeciles who know nothing about their opponents and yet rush into war expecting to win" the masked person said </p><p>"I was just here to tell you what the king said, I'll be leaving now" the masked person said before jumping up a tree branch, the person looked to were Eren was standing before to find no one </p><p>"I need sleep" the person said leaving </p><p>"So it's a sharp one" Eren said jumping to the tree he was previously standing at </p><p>"Let's go tell the others" Eren heard the human say</p><p>"Are these people so unaware of what's going around them to the point of it being easy to spy on them" Eren mumbled "no wonder they are losing"</p><p>Eren got down from the tree and started following the group from a far distance while also having a clear view of them. He stopped when he heard a lot of chatters, he climbed a nearby tree and looked around to see a camp with a bunch of soldiers</p><p>"Cassy" Eren said after tapping the ear cuff used for communication </p><p>"Yes Captain" Cassy replied </p><p>"Where are you and everyone?" Eren asked </p><p>"We are nearing the army sign up area" Cassy said </p><p>"Change of plans, I want you and your squad to the forest southwest from where we landed, there's a secret military here I want you guys to keep an eye on them" Eren said </p><p>"I'll inform everyone" Cassy said </p><p>"Don't get caught, also they are allied with another nation my guess is Elves or dragons so be careful about that, those races have a sharp intuition" Eren said </p><p>"Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind" Cassy said </p><p>Eren tapped the ear piece to stop the communication </p><p>"What do you mean by you saw Eren!?" Eren heard a familiar voice say below him</p><p>He looked down to see Connie and Jean</p><p>"Shh, keep it down" Jean said while looking around to see if anyone heard Connie's loud outburst </p><p>"So what do you mean by you seen Eren?" Connie asked but quietly </p><p>"I saw him while I was stationed at the open area back there" Jean said </p><p>"What was he doing there?" Connie asked </p><p>"I don't know, he left before I could talk to him" Jean said </p><p>"Well he has every right to be angry with us" Connie said</p><p>"Well that's the thing. He doesn't have memories of the past like us" Jean said </p><p>"What? That's impossible, we have our memories so why would Eren not have his?" Connie asked </p><p>"I don't know but he looked clueless when i talked to him also he's different" Jean mumbled </p><p>"Bow" Eren whispered making sure the two below don't hear him, an ice bow appeared in his hand</p><p>"How so?" Connie asked </p><p>Eren pulled back the string of the bow while an ice arrow formed, he aimed it towards Jean's heart</p><p>"I'm not sure how to put it" Jean said </p><p>Eren released the string but Jean was fast to react </p><p>"An arrow" Connie said going to grab the arrow</p><p>"Don't touch it" Jean yelled but it was too late, the arrow exploded</p><p>The explosion caused ice to form around the area</p><p>"Mhm, so you're not useless after all" Eren said looking at the two teens stuck in the ice of his creation, Connie and Jean couldn't see Eren at all so they don't know who the person responsible for their situation </p><p>"Came out and fight fair and square" Connie said gritting his teeth</p><p>"No thanks, I'm a busy person" Eren said the bow on his hand disappeared </p><p>"Who are you?" Jean asked </p><p>"I'm a nobody, I have no interest in killing you too so don't get big heads" Eren said </p><p>"If you don't want to kill us then why are you doing this?" Connie asked </p><p>"To make you guys suffer of course and I'm going to use you, I have someone I want to get rid of in the future" Eren said "also I would never give that guy the gratification he thinks he'll get from sending you to the same world as me" Eren mumbled</p><p>"Connie! Jean!" </p><p>"Thats my cue, see ya later" Eren said and left before anyone could spot him</p><p>"What stopped you from killing them? I know you intended to end them here" King said freezing the time around Eren</p><p>"You're right, I was about to kill them but my urge to kill you stopped me" Eren said </p><p>"Ppttff hahahaha" King started to laugh </p><p>"I hate them however I need them alive" Eren said </p><p>"Mhm, how are you going to kill me using such weak people?" King asked </p><p>"Don't worry your pretty ass about that, I'll make sure you enjoy the show I'm about to give while you patiently wait for your death" Eren said licking his lips </p><p>"What are you planning?" King asked </p><p>"I cant tell my enemy my secrets, that'll be stupid of me" Eren said </p><p>"I hope you don't disappoint me Eren" King said and disappeared returning the time flow to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello I’m here to sign up for the army” Eren said after reaching the sign up post</p><p>“Name?” The officer asked </p><p>“Eren” Eren said </p><p>“Place of birth?” The officer asked </p><p>“I don’t know” Eren said </p><p>“Age” the officer asked </p><p>“18 sir” Eren lied</p><p>“Okay, you can join the others over there. Your training will begin in the evening” the officer said </p><p>“Okay” Eren said walking to a tent filled with people who just signed up for the army </p><p>Once he entered the tent, Eren made a mental note of where all his members where currently at in the tent. He sat down on one of the empty chairs and decided to go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed by with Eren sleeping peacefully until he started hearing loud noises around him which woke him up. He looked around to see what was going on only to see two people at each other’s throats fighting.</p><p>“Idiots” Eren said closing his eyes</p><p>“That’s enough, it’s time for training” an officer said standing at the entrance/exit of tent</p><p>Eren opened his eyes once again to look at the person talking </p><p>“What the!?” Eren said out loud while standing up, this little outburst was heard by everyone </p><p>Everyone turned to look at Eren, while Eren on the other hand tried to chew down the surprise he’s seeing right in front of him, which was making him sick to them stomach</p><p>“I see you’ve found my other surprise” king said freezing the time once again </p><p>“What’s Erwin doing here? You only said you’d bring back the friends that where involved and present on that day” Eren said terror clearly present on his face</p><p>“Well, I thought you might come up with a way and reason to not kill your friends that’s why I gave you a new reason” King said </p><p>“H-how many people have you brought in this world?” Eren asked </p><p>“Like you once said, I can’t tell my enemy my secrets, that’ll be dumb of me” King said “so Eren what are you going to do?” </p><p>Eren gritted his teeth while wrecking his brain to maneuver around the ticking time bomb</p><p>“You know you can’t actively torture your friends without Erwin stepping in to stop you, there’s only one way out of this. You kill your friends or you kill Erwin which one is it going to be? Also working for the Angel nation means when duty calls he will kill you without a second thought you have to keep that in mind” King said </p><p>“I bet you’re enjoying this, I bet you’re get a lot of gratification from this aren’t you” Eren said </p><p>“That’s right, I’m enjoying it very much” King said </p><p>“You’ll pay you hear me? You’ll f*cking pay for this you bastard” Eren yelled</p><p>The time flow returned to normal, Eren turned around to face Erwin the person who might end up killing him or the person he might end up killing.</p><p>“I’m Commander Erwin Smith, from the elf nation” Erwin said </p><p>Finding out Erwin was an elf didn’t put Eren at ease, it only made his mind and body scream for extreme caution. After all Elves can be very cunning, also they have very sharp sense which is a big disadvantage for the angels disguising themselves as humans. For all Eren knows, his members could already been exposed.</p><p>“Should I kill him or wait to see what happens?” Eren thought, he was deep in thought that he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings </p><p>“Hey” </p><p>Eren was pulled out of his thoughts to see one of the recruits standing in front of him </p><p>“Commander Erwin wants to speak to you” </p><p>Eren looked around to see the said person waiting for him by the entrance</p><p>“Thanks” Eren said standing up</p><p>“Aren’t you taking your food with you? You need to eat in order to keep up during training” </p><p>“Food?” Eren asked looking confused</p><p>“Yes you were just staring blankly at it” </p><p>Eren looked behind him to see a piece of bread, potato and water</p><p>“You can have them I’m not hungry” Eren said remembering the amount of time he ate that meal back in paradis</p><p>“Thanks man”</p><p>Eren nodded and headed towards Erwin, the two went out into the open night sky filled with stars and walked for a while </p><p>“It’s been a while Eren” Erwin said </p><p>“Yes sir, I’m not sure how long it’s been but I’m sure it’s a very long time” Eren said </p><p>“Yeah,who would have thought our second life would be in war too, it’s like the only thing we live for is to kill or be killed” Erwin said </p><p>“Yes” Eren said </p><p>“To be honest I’m surprised you’re born human out of all the races” Erwin said </p><p>“Yeah but there’s nothing I can do about it” Eren said taking out a pocket knife from his back pocket. He hid his hands behind him while waiting for a chance to strike </p><p>“You’re right, there’s nothing you could do about that” Erwin said “but it’s just weird considering the contraption you were in your previous life”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I was given the role of a normal person this time around” Eren said</p><p>“But you still wanted to serve for your nation” Erwin said </p><p>“Yes, that’s my only purpose” Eren said playing innocent while waiting for a good chance to kill Erwin without having to use his powers</p><p>“Levi said something similar too” Erwin said chuckling</p><p>“Levi?” Eren asked, his grip around the knife tightened</p><p>“Yeah, When I first met him we had a similar chat to this and he said something along the lines of what you said” Erwin said </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know Levi was here too” Eren said lying </p><p>“Yeah, Levi, Mikasa, hange and Armin are here also Connie and Jean” Erwin said </p><p>“Wow what a surprise, everyone is here” Eren said </p><p>“Yeah, if you want I can arrange a meeting for you with them, or would you like some alone time with Levi?” Erwin asked wiggling his eyebrows </p><p>“No it’s okay, I don’t think I have time for such things” Eren said </p><p>“You had plenty of time back in Paradis whats so different with now?” Erwin asked </p><p>“That’s a good point” Eren said slipping the knife back into his pocket</p><p>“It’ll be nice for us to get together one of this days tho, so think about it okay?” Erwin said </p><p>“Okay” Eren said nodding </p><p>“Good, I have to get back to work I’ll see you tomorrow” Erwin said </p><p>“Goodnight sir” Eren said at the retreating back of Erwin </p><p>After Erwin was out of sight, Eren looked around and searched if anyone was spying on. When he found the coast clear he tapped his ear piece twice to communicate with his four subordinates</p><p>“Hello captain” they said </p><p>“I’m cutting the mission short, find everything needed in three days” Eren said </p><p>“Captain that’s way too soon”  Andrew said </p><p>“Three days is way too long for the race we are dealing with” Eren said </p><p>“Which race?” Cassy asked </p><p>“Elves” Eren said </p><p>Andrew, Noah, Cassy and Emma gasped </p><p>“Then you understand the urgency of this” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir” the four said </p><p>“Get to work and find as much as you can, also keep our presence at bay” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir” the four said </p><p>“Cassy” Eren said </p><p>“Yes sir?” Cassy asked</p><p>“There’s no need for us to meet anymore, just get the mission done” </p><p>“Yes sir” Cassy said </p><p>“Good, I’ll be going now” Eren said and tapped his ear piece again to stop the communication</p><p>He realized that someone is watching him, he quickly looked around and spotted one of the soldiers not too far from him</p><p>“Sorry but I’m going to have to kill you” Eren said taking out his pocket knife, he appeared in front of the soldiers and slit his throat in a blink on an eye</p><p>Eren heard a small cry of panic, he looked around to see no one </p><p>“Grant me the eyes of the vampire” Eren mumbled, his blue green eyes turned into crimson red granting him the strong eyes of vampires </p><p>“Come out, come out wherever you are” Eren said walking around </p><p>“Are you here” Eren said looking behind a tree “or here” he said looking behind a bush playing around despite knowing the exact location of the person he’s looking for</p><p>“Do you really want to play hide and seek with me? I already know where you are so you might as well come out” Eren said after sometime Eren gave up on the idea of getting the person to come to him so he went to them</p><p>He immediately slit their throat causing a huge amount of blood to pour out</p><p>“Good, the pests are taken care of” Eren said licking his knife clean from the blood, it was surprising that he didn’t get a drop of blood anywhere on his clothes or body but he was thankful for that</p><p>“Time to get to work now” Eren said walking towards the camp while placing his knife back into his pocket</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is a bunch of garbage, there’s nothing here” Eren mumbled while looking annoyed picking yet another paper to read it</p><p>“Tch, what’s this now” Eren said looking at the paper it had letters written on it that where Impossible to read for most people but all Eren needed to do was say a few words and he’ll see everything clearly </p><p>“To the one who rules over Angels, I ask you grant me the eyes of truth” Eren mumbled, immediately his eyes turned yellow</p><p>Eren looked at the writing: If you’re willing to offer your souls to us, then we are willing to grant you anything you desire. Just say this few words and we’ll appear before you </p><p>When Eren got to the words to be said he realized that he couldn’t make sense of them. His guess is that saying the words automatically means you’re ready to offer your soul</p><p>“Damn humans can’t you think for a second before doing things?” Eren asked looking irritated, the threw the paper on the floor and left the tent that held the information</p><p>He snapped his fingers to wake up the guards he put to sleep before entering the tent, Eren went straight to a secluded area where he and his angels won’t be seen</p><p>“Captain we found drawings of pentagrams, some on the sand some on the wall and some on people” one of the Angel in Eren’s team whispered</p><p>“They are making deals with demons” Eren mumbled</p><p>“Captain” another member said interrupting the two</p><p>“Yes?” Eren asked </p><p>“I’ve been looking around and I noticed that only the  Generals I’ve seen so far have the pentagram” the Angel said </p><p>“So that means the higher ups are tempering with the demons without letting the public know” Eren said </p><p>“That’s correct, based on history this isn’t the first time they did such things” another Angel said </p><p>“If this goes on this nation is going to be history” Eren said </p><p>“Um.. e-excuse me C-captain b-but could you explain what you mean by that?” Another Angel asked</p><p>A couple gasps where heard but no one dared to say anything </p><p>“What’s your name little guy?” Eren asked</p><p>“K-Ken sir” Ken said </p><p>“Alright Ken when did you join my squad?” Eren asked </p><p>“3 months ago sir but this is my first mission” Ken replied</p><p>“Tell me Ken, which history did you study?” Eren asked</p><p>“Angels and demons sir” Ken said looking confident </p><p>“Why are so confident? That’s a bunch of useless information if you don’t know about every single thing” Eren said grabbing Ken by his hair</p><p>“I specifically told everyone who wanted to be part of my squad to study histories of every nation. Angels, Demons, Humans, Dragons, Elves, Werewolves, Vampires, Fairies, Goblins, Mermaids, Trolls and Zombies” Eren said </p><p>“So tell me Ken what where you doing when you got those instructions?” Eren asked yanking Ken’s head to look at him</p><p>“I got distracted sir” Ken said </p><p>“You got distracted? Did you hear that everyone? He got distracted” Eren said letting go of Ken’s hair which caused him to fall to the ground, Eren immediately sat on his back </p><p>“Tell me Ken do you know of other races like Dwarves, skeletons, yetis, centaurs, dryads, lizardmen, orcs, ogres and Demi humans?” Eren asked</p><p>“I heard them in myth stories” Ken said </p><p>“Wrong, they are not myths they are real races. There used to be 21 races in the world but only 16 are currently living, which ones do you think went extinct?” Eren asked </p><p>“I-I don’t know sir” Ken said </p><p>“Oh really?” Eren said, he then grabbed Ken’s head and slammed it to the ground </p><p>“Anyone mind telling our newbie the history?” Eren asked </p><p>Everyone was scared to volunteer knowing that if they get a single information wrong they will be faced with Eren’s wrath</p><p>“You” Eren said pointing at one of the angels</p><p>“M-m-m-m-me?” The Angel stuttered while shaking really badly </p><p>“Yes, tell our newbie your name and tell him the history” Eren said</p><p>“I-I-I-I-I’m C-c-c-c-conn-er” Conner said barely able to hold himself together from extreme fear he was feeling </p><p>“Hey” Eren said looking at Conner making him jump</p><p>“Y-yes?” Conner asked</p><p>“I didn’t say I was going to kill you if you got it wrong so stop your damn stuttering. I don’t have all day waiting for you” Eren said glaring at Conner</p><p>“Yessir, yetis, centaurs, dwarves, orcs and lizardmen are the ones who went extinct” Conner said </p><p>“Did you hear that you piece of sh*t?” Eren said pulling Ken’s head back </p><p>“Yes sir” Ken said tears very evident on his eyes</p><p>“What did he say?” Eren asked</p><p>“Um.....” Ken went quite </p><p>Eren stood up and crouched in front of Ken and looked him straight the eyes </p><p>“You little bastard, what do you take me for? Am I a fool in you eyes?” Eren asked </p><p>“N-no sir” Ken said </p><p>“Then you better engrave all history into that little brain of yours because the next time I meet you I won’t be so kind” Eren said and stood up</p><p>“Meeting dismissed, go to sleep we have an early morning tomorrow” Eren said and left </p><p>“Dude are you okay?” One of the members asked looking at Ken </p><p>“He’s a monster” Ken mumbled “he should just die, a monster like that doesn’t deserve to live”</p><p>After saying those words the mood around the other angels darkened, they glared at Ken <br/>One of them put a knife to Ken’s throat</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ken asked looking startled</p><p>“You want to know why this squad is the top one with better pay, housing and stuff? And most importantly why it’s mission success rate is 100%?” one of the Angel said </p><p>Ken looked at him </p><p>“A lot of angels die, either be by the hands of the enemy, accidents or natural death but there’s one reason why most of them die young here” One of the said </p><p>“It’s by murder. Anyone who’s a threat to the succession of our mission gets killed” </p><p>“Don’t think this squad is filled with honor, this squad is filled with a bunch of murders who can be killed at any moment that’s why we get higher pays, good housing, amazing food, great clothes and everything” </p><p>“No way, I’m going to report you. You’ll get arrested and rot in jail” Ken said looking at the group in horror</p><p>“Everyone knows what goes on, didn’t your parents try to stop you from joining this squad?”</p><p>Ken’s eyes went wide, he remember how much his mother refused the idea</p><p>“Everyone knows, that’s why Captain Eren trains his squad like dogs for an extended period of time in all areas because he wants to minimize the death count knowing that only few people will join a death parade like this. That’s why he doesn’t respect any of us from the get go, we work to earn his respect” </p><p>“Once you’re in the squad the only way out is by death so tell us Kenny boy, you want out? I’d gladly slit your throat”</p><p>“N-n-no I want to live, I swear I won’t do anything stupid” Ken said </p><p>“You better because you family might end up dead too”</p><p> the Angel holding the knife removed it from Ken’s throat</p><p>“Captain Eren is not as bad as you think, he’s a really nice guy once you learn which buttons not to push”</p><p>“But we can’t help you with anything if you choose to push the wrong button” </p><p>“You’ll be on your own buddy” one of the said slapping Ken’s back </p><p>The mood around them was light like they didn’t try to kill someone a minute ago </p><p>“This is war having incompetent people on your side is suicide that’s why I’d rather you die than to cause a whole nation to fall” Eren mumbled looking at his group from afar </p><p>“Let it be that I’m called a monster but as long as victory is ensured for my people then all is good” Eren said walking towards the tent to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning capt” Ken was stopped by a kick on his private area</p><p>“Watch your self” Eren said taking a bite of his uninteresting breakfast, he moved his foot from side to side inflicting more pain on Ken who was seating across him</p><p>“Hey are you okay?” One of the trainees asked looking at Ken who expressing the agony he’s going through on his face </p><p>Eren looked at Ken expecting an answer but it didn’t stop him from applying pressure on Ken’s very painful privates </p><p>“Y-yees I’m okay” Ken said his voice getting higher </p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t look okay” the trainee said </p><p>“Yeah, you don’t look okay. Is something the matter” Eren said acting like he was concerned while also inflicting unimaginable pain towards the guy </p><p>Ken twisted his face and nodded, he the leaned forward to try and minimize the pain he was feeling. Eren removed his foot which caused Ken to place his hands on his aching parts.</p><p>The trainee who asked Ken if he was okay looked under the table to see Ken holding his private area</p><p>“Dude this is a dinning area, that’s disgusting” the trainee said looking at Ken with disgust </p><p>“Come on let the man relief himself after all he might die any day so let him pleasure himself” Eren said while looking at Ken who expression turned to shocked </p><p>“Ugh, he did it in front of you and you’re not disgusted at all?” The trainee asked </p><p>“I’m repulsed but I’m not one to judge” Eren said standing up “I’m done eating so see ya”</p><p>“What a good guy” the trainee mumbled looked at Eren’s retreating back </p><p>“Captain” Cassy said through the ear piece used for communication </p><p>Eren didn’t reply since he was surrounded by people, the good thing about their communication pieces is that no one but the wearer can hear what’s being said</p><p>“Two humans are heading towards your direction, there should be there by now or close. They mentioned your name so I thought I should let you know. I’ll see you soon goodbye” Cassy said </p><p>“Connie and Jean, that’s not good” Eren mumbled glancing towards Erwin “tch” he clicked his tongue and headed out the tent</p><p>“Eren?” </p><p>Eren turned around to see the people he had in mind</p><p>“Do I know you?” Eren asked</p><p>“I’m Jean remember? We met a while ago” Jean said </p><p>“Nope never seen you before in my life” Eren said lying </p><p>“You kicked me then walked away” Jean said </p><p>Eren contemplated wether to lie about the said event or not </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t remember you” Eren said </p><p>“Aww come on, do you have bad memories?” Jean asked </p><p>“Jean, let’s just introduce ourselves. It seems like he had no idea of what we are talking about” Connie said </p><p>“You’re right. I’m Jean Kirstein, I’m a flying officer but I’m doing some business with the army at the moment” Jean said introducing himself</p><p>“I’m Connie Springer, a lieutenant nice to see you again” Connie said </p><p>“Again? I don’t think we’ve ever met” Eren said </p><p>“Right, you don’t have your memories” Connie said </p><p>“Memories? What are you talking about?” Eren asked </p><p>“Never mind what I said, it’s not important” Connie said brushing the topic </p><p>“Connie, Jean you’re here” Erwin said joining the group </p><p>“Good morning commender Erwin, we are here reporting for duty” Connie and Jean said while saluting </p><p>“Oh I see you’ve met Eren” Erwin said looking at Eren </p><p>“That’s right” Connie said </p><p>“It must be nice seeing each other again right?” Erwin asked </p><p>“Yes” Jean and Connie said while Eren didn’t reply </p><p>“Eren can you excuse us, I have to talk with these two in private” Erwin said </p><p>“Yes sir” Eren said saluting and walked away, he crossed his fingers hoping that he’s not the topic of discussion </p><p>“Grant me the ears of the vampire” Eren mumbled, his ears turned pale and a bit pointy, this ears granted Eren the ability to hear anything anything within a 200m radius, but the ability is doubled when he’s a vampire.The one thing Eren hates about this ability is that he can hear everything, from people talking to the noise of the organs in people’s bodies. He could hear everything which irritated Eren quite a  lot.</p><p>“What race do you think Eren is?” Eren heard Erwin asked after sometime of trying to distinct the noises </p><p>“He’s human obviously” Jean said </p><p>“Are you sure?” Erwin asked </p><p>“Yeah, I’m confident about that much” Jean said </p><p>“Why are you asking this?” Connie asked </p><p>“Mhm, For some reason his presence has been putting me on edge ever since the first time we talked” Erwin said </p><p>“What did you guys talk about?” Connie asked </p><p>“Life back in Paradis and our life here” Erwin said </p><p>“What are you talking about? Eren doesn’t have any memory of his life back in Paradis” Jean said </p><p>“What?” Erwin asked </p><p>“I met him before today, when I talked to him he seemed really clueless” Jean said </p><p>“Even now, he looked really confused when we were talking about knowing him” Connie said </p><p>“That doesn’t make sense, when he was with me he didn’t seem clueless at all. In fact it seemed like he knew exactly what I was talking about” Erwin said </p><p>“What if he really does have his memories but he’s acting like he doesn’t remember to avoid us?” Connie asked Looking at Jean</p><p>“That’s highly possible but there’s a factor of him having selective memories about certain parts of his past life” Jean said </p><p>“You’re right we can’t rule out that fact” Connie said </p><p>“Wait, why would he avoid you guys? You’re friends” Erwin said </p><p>Connie and Jean looked at each other and back at Erwin </p><p>“We killed him back In Paradis” Connie said looking down</p><p>“What?” Erwin asked </p><p>“We thought he was getting out of control so we decided to kill him while we still had the chance” Jean said </p><p>“It was a huge mistake, things got messy real quickly and we all ended up dying in the process” Connie said </p><p>“Why am I just being told about this?” Erwin asked </p><p>“We didn’t want you to know about the one thing that costed everyone’s life” Jean said </p><p>Erwin sighed “you’re gonna to settle this problem soon but for now be careful around him, if my hunch is correct then Eren is a dangerous person you don’t want as your enemy” Erwin said </p><p>“Okay” Jean and Connie said </p><p>“Revert” Eren mumbled, his ears turned to its normal human form </p><p>“I was right, Erwin will catch us if we’re not careful. We need to get out of here as soon as possible” Eren said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excuse me? Are you Eren by any chance?" <br/>Eren heard a female voice ask, he looked up to see a nervous looking blondie, momentarily forgetting about his training partner who he was sparing with. Well more like the partner he was entertaining, he was only fighting at the capacity of being slightly at advantage over his partner instead of going all out and using his full combat capacity</p><p>"Yeah" Eren said </p><p>"Um, can you come with me. Commander Erwin said to follow me" the girl said </p><p>"Okay" Eren said and turned to his sparing partner "sorry I have to go" </p><p>"I'll look for another partner"</p><p>"Okay" Eren said he then turned to the girl "lead the way" </p><p>"Okay, this way please" the girl said </p><p>The two walked in silence, the girl would pass sneaky peeks to Eren every couple seconds</p><p>"Is there something on my face?" Eren asked getting irritated by the girl's actions</p><p>"Ah" the girl said her face turning red "no, I just thought you look handsome" she mumbled </p><p>"Oh" Eren said "are we close?" He asked </p><p>"Yes" the girl said, the silence returned between the two </p><p>"We've arrived" the girl said looking at the small group a few feet away </p><p>"I see that" Eren said walking towards the group only to be stopped by the girl tugging at his sleeve </p><p>"What?" Eren asked turning to face her </p><p>"Um... I was wondering if you are seeing anyone at the moment" the girl said </p><p>"No" Eren bluntly said </p><p>"Um... I w-was wondering if we could.... um.... date....." the girl mumbled</p><p>"No thanks, I got no time for girls especially the ones who look like they are about to pee their pants" Eren said pushing the girl's hand off him and went to join the group leaving the girl on the verge of tears</p><p>"Oh Eren, you're here" Erwin said </p><p>Connie and Jean looked at Eren</p><p>"Yes" Eren said </p><p>"Good join everyone" Erwin said </p><p>Eren nodded and went to stand beside one of the people there </p><p>"I'm going to get straight to the point, we are sending you guys to the battle front. We are short on soldiers there and you've guys have show the capabilities required for the battlefront" Erwin said </p><p>A few gasps where heard </p><p>"Connie and Jean here will be escorting you and you should get going now we don't have a lot of time on our hands, I'll accompany half way since I have business I have to take care of" Erwin said </p><p>A few protests where heard and a few celebrations where heard, Eren couldn't be bothered to do any. He just stared at Erwin "I should kill him" that's the thought that went through Eren's head over and over. He started to unconsciously releasing his murderous intent</p><p>"Okay guys let's get going" Connie said </p><p>Everyone started following Connie and Jean. Eren walked at the back of the group while staring at the back of Erwin but he remembered that he has to take care of his members first. He also cleared his murderous intent </p><p>He tapped his communication piece and made sure that every single member of his squad heard him "go home now"</p><p>"Go home now? What does that mean?" Erwin asked turning to Eren, He was very weary of Eren to the point of feeling sick. He couldn't help but be defensive no matter what </p><p>"I was saying I hoped I could go home now and tell my family goodbye" Eren said giving Erwin a smile </p><p>"Sorry but we can't allow that" Erwin said turning back to look to where he was going </p><p>"Yes I understand" Eren said </p><p>The group walked for a while until they stopped in a forest to rest for the night. Soon everyone went to sleep except for Eren who pretended to be asleep, Erwin, Connie and Jean who left the group to go somewhere.</p><p>Eren's stomach started growling signalling to him about his hunger</p><p>"Ugh, what can I possibly eat in this damn forest" Eren mumbled turning to his other side on the ground only to see a person sleeping not too far from him</p><p>"That's right, I'm surrounded by food" Eren said sitting up, his strong need for blood turned his eyes crimson red, his teeth turned sharp revealing fangs. His face turned pale, ears turned a bit pointy and his hair turned red. His body started to transform too giving him the full abilities of vampires </p><p>"Thank you for the food" Eren mumbled standing up and went to seat on top of the human. He placed his hand over the human's mouth and sinked his fangs into the human's skin causing the guy to wake up. Eren sucked the guys blood dry, all was left was a dead corpse with no blood</p><p>"Disgusting" Eren said smiling while licking his lips <br/>"However I'm still not satisfied" he said standing up, he walked over someone else's body and ripped their head off their body causing a surge of blood to pour out, Eren opened his mouth to catch some of the blood and swallow it but most of the blood got all over his face and clothes.</p><p>"Disgusting, very disgusting" Eren said letting go of the body and head not bothering himself with the blood anymore </p><p>The whole night, Eren spent it sinking his teeth or ripping limbs of the sleeping humans to drink blood. If he didn't like the blood he moved on to another person but made sure the previous person died.</p><p>The sun started coming up making Eren's works very clear to the eyes however Eren wasn't satisfied at all, the blood he drank only made him thirster for more.</p><p>"Well whatever, I should go now" Eren mumbled noticing Erwin, Connie and Jean closing in</p><p>"I call on the Angel blood coursing through my veins passed down to me by my ancestors to take its fullest form and transform me" Eren said he immediately turned into an Angel, he spread his wings and flew up at a fast rate so no one could spot him.</p><p>"What's wrong Connie?" Jean asked bumping on Connie who suddenly stopped </p><p>"Look" Connie pointed said staring at the sight in front of him in horror</p><p>Jean and Erwin looking ahead of them to see every single one of the people they brought laying there dead</p><p>"Fire Bow" Eren who was up above the clouds mumbled while looking down at his three former comrades using an eye sight enhance spell.<br/>A bow appeared in Eren's hand, he pulled the bow back a fire arrow forming in the process, he pointed in towards the forest he just got out of</p><p>"Create destruction for anything within your reach" Eren mumbled enhancing the arrow to be able to be more destructive than normal </p><p>"Enjoy my little gift old friends" Eren said telling go of the arrow </p><p>"Who do you think did this?" Connie asked </p><p>"Do you think it's Eren?" Jean asked </p><p>"That's the thing, look Eren is over here" Connie said pointing to a corpse that looked exactly like Eren </p><p>"So it's not Eren so that means a vampire was able to get through" Erwin said </p><p>"We should warn the higher ups" Jean said </p><p>"You're rig" Erwin stopped in the process of his sentence, his body felt shock rushing through him and started moving automatically pulling Connie and Jean towards him and chanted an ice shield spell</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jean asked right after asking the trio heard a loud bang, the ice formed around them started melting at an alarming rate </p><p>"We need to get out of here now" Erwin said grabbing Connie and Jean's hands, he chanted spell after spell trying to repeal the fire but all of them only worked for a few seconds before being overpowered by the flames, Connie and Jean soon fainted during the run causing Erwin to carry them making his job even harder. The trio barely got out of the forest alive however they took a lot of damage on their bodies, Erwin dropped the two boys he was carrying down before fainting.</p><p>"Hmm So annoying" Eren said looking at the trio before taking flight in the direction of his home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry for the first couple of seconds but soon his eyesight was clear as day.<br/>
He sat up ignoring all the pain his body was going through and looked around. He noticed that he wasn’t near the forest, instead he was in a bed covered with bandages, he saw Connie and Jean laying on beds beside him.</p><p>“You’re awake commander Erwin” </p><p>Erwin looked towards the door to see the all to familiar blondie</p><p>“Armin” Erwin mumbled </p><p>“Welcome back, I’m here to change the bandages on you guys” Armin said </p><p>“How did we get here?” Erwin asked</p><p>“One of our men just so happened to be passing by, they saw a huge burned forest and at the end saw the three of you guys” Armin said taking a seat in front of Erwin and started to unwrap the bandages on Erwin’s left arm and hand </p><p>“I see, thank goodness” Erwin said </p><p>“Yeah, if you guys where there for any longer you would have died especially with the gruesome injuries you took” Armin said finishing the unwraps the left arm and hand bandages, he took a cotton and poured a disinfectant on it</p><p>“This is going to sting so please bare with me” Armin said before the cotton made contact with Erwin’s skin causing him to wince in pain</p><p>“How long have we been out?” Erwin asked trying to distract himself from the pain</p><p>“Two weeks” Armin said </p><p>“That’s a long time” Erwin said </p><p>“No it’s a short time, you guys where literally bleeding. I don’t know what kind of fire it was but I guess it wasn’t strong enough since you guys got by without trouble” Armin said disinfecting the whole left hand </p><p>“No” Erwin said </p><p>“No?” Armin asked </p><p>“My magic couldn’t repeal the fire, I could only hold it back for a few seconds before it ate up all my creation from spells” Erwin said </p><p>“That’s weird we had people investigate and they said it was a normal fire, it wasn’t even that hot” Armin said taking the clean bandage and started wrapping it around Erwin’s hand </p><p>“You’re wrong, that fire was hotter than anything I’ve ever experienced. Also it wasn’t a normal fire someone casted an fire arrow which caused the fire to spread around” Erwin said </p><p>“What?” Armin asked looking at Erwin while accidentally tightening the bandage</p><p>“Ouch” Erwin said </p><p>“Oh sorry” Armin said loosing up the bandage </p><p>“Our people said the fire was caused by multiple things in multiple areas that’s why it was able to spread around the forest really quickly” Armin said taking a glance at Erwin</p><p>“No, an arrow coming from the clouds caused all that disaster” Erwin said </p><p>“Sir, don’t take this the wrong way but don’t you think you were hallucinating?” Armin asked </p><p>“I truly wish i was but what I saw was real” Erwin said </p><p>“Who do you think caused it?” Armin asked unwrapping the bandages on Erwin’s waist and chest</p><p>“I don’t know” Erwin said going deep into thought </p><p>“Hey Armin you know history well, can you tell me a bit about the world’s history” Erwin said </p><p>“Sure, this world used to have 21 races. Out of those 21 races there where six alliances. 1. Angels, dragons, dryads and elves, 2. Vampires, werewolves and mermaids, 3. Lizardmen, Humans, skeletons and Demi humans, 4. Trolls, orcs and ogres, 5. Yeti, dwarves and zombies, 6. Goblins, Fairies and Centaur. Demons where not officially in any alliances but they made lots of deals with the humans during the world wide war that brought death to many people. The lizardmen, skeletons and Demi humans didn’t know that the humans where making deals with demons but because of those deals the humans made, a lot of devastation happened among lizardmen, Skeletons and Demi humans. The lizardmen got wiped out by the demons, and they started to overrun the cities of the remaining 3 nations. The Demi humans cut ties with the humans and they went to seek a different alliances so they ended up joining the trolls, orcs and ogres while the skeletons disappeared. The humans where left to stand alone, they tried to make peace with other nations in order to get protection but ended up not finding any, however during their mascaraed of their race, Elves took pity upon the humans so they tried to convince their alliances to help them out. Only Dragons agreed to what the elves where saying the angels and dryads refused so the four nations started arguing which ended up causing them to break their alliances” Armin said and paused to look at Erwin</p><p>“Keep going, I’m listening” Erwin said </p><p>“The angels and dryads created an alliance of their own, the two nations where actually really powerful, their strength and abilities are unknown so we can only assume their potential, these two races liked to be discreet when it comes to a lot of things. After the sudden disappearance of demons the angels and dryads mysteriously disappeared too. Soon a lot of nations started running low on resources, the ones who took the biggest blows from this where Yetis and orcs causing them to die entirely. A devastating disease soon followed wiping out the centaurs and dwarves before a cure was found. Demi humans and ogres disappeared during that time too” Armin said, he was done changing the bandages on Erwin’s body</p><p>“So right now there’s believed only 10 races exist, well 11 now since we’ve found out that the humans where making deals with demons yet again and breaking our agreement. The king sent a messenger to let them know they are cutting ties with them, the dragons’ king did the same thing. If we didn’t check we would have been in the dark and history would have repeated itself but thank goodness the king decided to take action” Armin said standing up and walked over to Connie’s body to replace his bandages</p><p>“What’s goingto happen to these two?” Erwin asked looking at Jean and Connie</p><p>“I spoke to the king and he agreed to let them stay with us” Armin said </p><p>“Okay that’s good” Erwin said sighing, silence followed after </p><p>“What if the races that disappeared didn’t actually go extinct” Erwin said breaking the silence </p><p>“What do you mean?” Armin asked</p><p>“Instead of going extinct they actually went into hiding just like how the demons fell of the face of the world and are suddenly emerging” Erwin said </p><p>“We don’t have any proof of that fact” Armin said </p><p>“When I was at the human camp I saw a couple of people who looked like humans from the outside but they where completely not human. A light was surrounding them, I even noticed the same light around Eren for a brief second when he left the tent that held all the human information” Erwin said </p><p>Armin’s eyes went wide, shock was very evident on his face</p><p>“What did you say?” Armin asked turning to face Erwin</p><p>“Huh?” Erwin asked </p><p>“Eren, you said you saw Eren” Armin said </p><p>“Yeah, I saw him but there was something off about him. Something that made me want to hide, Something that scared me to the point of making me sick” Erwin said </p><p>“Does that mean Eren is born from a powerful race? Is he a vampire, elf, werewolf or a dragon” Armin asked </p><p>“Human, he looked like a completely normal human except from times when I saw something that didn’t seem human which is why I’m confused, is he a human person or not” Erwin said “but that doesn’t really matter now, he’s dead” </p><p>“What?” Armin asked shocked yet again </p><p>“A vampire came by while we were gone and killed everyone, Eren was one of those people” Erwin said </p><p>Armin opened his mouth to say something but Erwin stopped him</p><p>“Let me rest, I’ll talk to you later” he said </p><p>Armin nodded and went back to changing bandages </p><p>..............................................<br/>
“What’s going on with Eren? He’s been like this for two weeks”</p><p>“I’m not sure, his heart either stops beating for hours or it beats too fast, his emotions are distorted and he keeps changing his DNA, normally a person is created with two DNA so it’s not much of a problem but since Eren here holds 5 DNAs it seems they are fighting for control”</p><p>“What’s wrong with that?” </p><p>“It’s dangerous, if his body manages to merge those five DNA into one strand, Eren will either die, turn into a monster or destroy the whole world alongside himself”</p><p>“We can’t take any chances we have to kill him”</p><p>“I’ll go call his father so that he can tell him his last goodbye” </p><p>Eren’s eyes went wide open, the sclera part of his eye was completely black, the cornea part of the eye was crimson red, his pupils were like cat’s pupils. His hair was white, his nails turned black and sharp. He had blood dripping down his face from his eyes. His teen body didn’t change physically but it changed a lot inside.</p><p>Eren kicked the door to the incubator he was placed him. He then walked out to see the lab doctors in the room pointing arrows at him ready to fire </p><p>“Are you going to just kill me after all I’ve done for you?” Eren asked, his voice was cold as a snowstorm sending chills down everyone spine. Emotions where not evident on his face</p><p>“ go ahead shoot me” Eren said opening his arms waiting for the arrows to come but none of them dared to shoot</p><p>“What’s going on here?”</p><p>“Major Yeager” the lab workers said saluting at the arrival of Eren’s father</p><p>“Eren you’re up” His father said </p><p>“Yeah, what happened?” Eren asked</p><p>“You fainted two weeks ago during your meeting with colonel Smith, you started changing your race subconsciously, soon you stopped breathing, your heart stopped and all your organs stopped working. Then suddenly they started working again, that kept on happening and your DNA started to merge with one another, a whole bunch of things like that. Did you see anything while you were unconscious?” His father asked</p><p>“No, I didn’t see anything. In fact I don’t remember anything” Eren said lying, he fully remembers everything that happened while he was unconscious but that information is for him to know only.</p><p>Eren started to feel migraines one after another each one more painful than the previous one, all the excruciating pain made him faint once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks ago<br/>“Hi captain Eren” Morris cheerfully said as soon as Eren arrived at the military base </p><p>“What do you want?” Eren asked looking irritated </p><p>“I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier so I got you this” Morris said holding out a gift paper bag </p><p>Eren’s eyesight got blurry causing him to squint him eyes. He started hearing an unbearable high pitched frequency sound. He placed both hands over his ears trying to stop the unbearable sound but it only seemed to make things worse.</p><p>“Hey are you okay?” Morris asked as he saw blood coming out of Eren’s mouth, he tried to touch Eren to see if he was okay but all he got was a kick to the stomach </p><p>“Don’t touch me” Eren said his eyesight clear again and the noise in his ears stopped. He used his hand wipe the blood that came from his mouth</p><p>“You still have that touch phobia I see” Morris said clutching his stomach barely to keep himself up right “your kick is too strong” he said only to faint</p><p>Eren stared at Morris body then he looked at his hand, he then walked over to the gift bag to pick it up “so I am right, I’m loosing my senses of touch” Eren mumbled </p><p>Eren walked towards Smith’s office, he opened the door to his office. Smith was saying something to Eren but Eren couldn’t hear what he’s saying</p><p>“It’s not only my touch Huh” Eren said </p><p>He went to sit on the chair across Smith while his other four subordinators where behind him. Eren was watching Smith’s mouth move reading it to know what was being said but soon his eyesight was gone followed by his sense to smell. So in the end Eren lost all his senses, the high pitched frequency sound return which gave him a huge migraine and ended up knocking him out</p><p>“What’s going on?” Eren asked opening his eyes</p><p>“You know, you’re really annoying me a lot” a voice beside Eren said </p><p>Eren turned his head to see no one there “let me guess it’s King” </p><p>“Ding, ding, ding you’re so smart” king said </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Eren asked </p><p>“Well I’m really pissed I wanna kill you right now but that won’t be fun” king said </p><p>“Who knew the big old king has anger issues” Eren said only to have a tight feeling around his neck, his body was paralyzed in place </p><p>“I was going to let you go through this process naturally but I’m going to do it myself and make sure you suffer a lot” king said</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Eren asked</p><p>“DNA reconstruction, this was going to happen naturally but I’m going to force it and it’s going to hurt, don’t worry you’ll live after all you’re immortal” king said</p><p>Eren felt someone grab him from the back and soon he felt something getting stubbed on the side with something needle like </p><p>“Hey Eren, you know I like you quite a lot so I don’t understand why you’re doing this to me” king whispered in Eren’s ear while grabbing Eren by the throat </p><p>“So the grand king is a little kid” Eren said seeing a glimpse of king</p><p>“I’m not a little kid” king said “so tell me Eren which one do you want first? I’ll let you choose” king said as he made a bunch of syringe with liquids in them appear in front of Eren</p><p>“Or do you want me to tear your body apart first before doing the inside job?” King asked</p><p>“Don’t make yourself seem kind” Eren said </p><p>“Your right, there’s no need to be kind to you my little puppet. You know whatever I do to you right now, your body will automatically do it to itself too right, that means you’ll suffer double the pain. Isn’t that beautiful” king said giggling </p><p>“You really are a sick thing” Eren said </p><p>“I’ve decided, I’m going to do it all at the sametime. I’ll tear you body apart while also doing the inside job” king said picking out a syringe with a red liquid inside and stubbed in Eren’s neck and emptied the liquid inside Eren’s neck </p><p>“Which part do you want gone first?” King asked “head? Legs? Hands? Eyes? Organs? Or all of them?” King asked </p><p>Eren couldn’t respond, he was rendered responseless <br/>after getting injected by the red liquid </p><p>“Let’s go for the head but first I need to kill off your organs” king said stopping the work flow of the organs, the only organ that was left working was the heart but it’s speed was fast</p><p>Back in the real world<br/>“Eren your awake” James who was looking after Eren’s body and one of the people who created him said when he saw Eren standing a few feet away from the incubator he was placed in </p><p>“Do you want to see your father? Wait but first we need to see if you’re okay” James said when he was about to walk towards Eren he heard a warning coming from the computer. James looked at the computer to see it was the one connected to Eren, it was going crazy with many warnings appearing all over the computer. James was about to walk to the computer to see what was going on when he saw Eren holding a knife and started sliding it on his neck</p><p>“What are you doing? Stop that” James said running over to Eren to stop him, he tried to take the knife away from him but Eren’s grip on it was too strong. Eren stoped, James looked him in the eye too see no his eyes completely white. </p><p>“What’s going on with you?” James asked, that’s when he witnessed Eren cutting his head off blood got all over the place and all of over James.</p><p>All James could do was stand there and look in terror, he wasn’t sure how to respond to what he just saw.</p><p>Everyday after that Eren would come out of his incubator at a certain time and started cutting certain parts of the body, during the time he’s in the incubator a new part grows on to replace the one that was cut off. The head took three days to regrow so he stayed still all that time</p><p>Soon he started tearing out his organs and put them in his mouth, in reality King ripped Eren’s organs and stuffed them inside Eren’s mouth and made sure he ate and swallowing it. So pretty much Eren was doing self cannibalism even tho he wasn’t exactly the one who initiated it.</p><p>Soon he pulled his eyeballs out and crushed them with his hands. Blood poured out like tears from the hollow place where his eyes used to be. For the following couple of days his organs came to a complete stop. His eyes didn’t regenerate right away either like his other body parts. All he did was stand on the spot he always stand when he’s inflicting “self-harm” on himself, no one could move him. While standing there his mouth and ears started dripping blood along side the place his eyes used to be</p><p>“This is way funner than I thought” king said looking at Eren’s lifeless body</p><p>“You’ll look cool I’m sure of it” king said patting Eren on the head and then kissed him on the lip before licking the blood that was still dripping from Eren’s eyes</p><p>“You’re so cute my little puppet” king said, he knew Eren was well aware of what he was doing to his body after all he might be unresponsive but that doesn’t mean he cannot tell what was going on</p><p>“Everytime you use your power you’re going to feel unbearable pain, you’ll want to die but you won’t because I’ve denied you of death. I also did the same with you friends, that’s what you wanted right? You’re holding back because they can die and you don’t want to kill them, now they can’t die so I hope you don’t hold back anymore or else I’ll get even more pissed than I already am” King said </p><p>“Goodbye little puppy, I hope you get strong enough soon I’m a person who’s easily bored” king said disappeared </p><p>Eren’s body fell down but that fully James was there to catch him, he brought his body back into the incubator</p><p>“James” </p><p>James turned around to see Eren’s father after shutting the door to the incubator </p><p>“Hello Major Yeager” James said saluting</p><p>“Did anything happen today?” Eren’s father asked</p><p>“After three days of just standing lifelessly he finally went relaxed and I was able to moving him back to the incubator” James said </p><p>“I see” Eren’s father said </p><p>“What should I tell Eren when he wakes up?” James asked </p><p>“Just tell him his heart beats too fast or not at all for hours and he keeps changing his DNA, you know something like that but don’t tell him what he was doing while he was unconscious” Eren’s father said </p><p>“Then you want me to tell him a selective truth” James said </p><p>“Yes that’s for the best” Eren’s father said </p><p>“I’ll do that” James said </p><p>“Also can you pretend to want to kill him, I want to see something” Eren’s father said </p><p>“I’ll try to my best to align with the timing he’ll wake up” James said </p><p>“Okay, I’ll send in some soldiers to come help you” Eren’s father said </p><p>“Okay” James said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two weeks since the little incident with Eren, he’s been bedridden all that time encouraged to recuperate but now he was back to work with his next mission looming around the corner.</p><p>“Sir you requested for us” Eren said entering his father’s office followed by Noah, Andrew, Cassy and Emma</p><p>“Yes, welcome back captain I hope you are in full health” Major Yeager said addressing his son in a formal manner </p><p>“Yes sir” Eren said being formal as well</p><p>“Anyways I’ve called the five of you here today because I have a new mission for you” Major Yeager said </p><p>“Sir” Noah said </p><p>“Yes?” Yeager asked </p><p>“Is it appropriate for our captain to go straight into a mission just after being discharged from his bedrest?” Noah asked</p><p>“You concern is appreciated however your captain is an officer first and foremost, when he’s able to move then he’s good enough to perform his duty” Major Yeager replied to the concern Noah brought up</p><p>“Yes but..” Noah said only to get interrupted by Eren </p><p>“Noah, don’t question the judgement of your superiors” Eren said using a warning tone </p><p>“I apologize” Noah said </p><p>“No it’s alright, you’re just concerned by the well being of your captain” Yeager said </p><p>“Sir please inform us of our mission” Eren said </p><p>“Oh right, I’d like for you five to accompany me on my journey to the elves nation” Yeager said “Eren I want you to be my right hand man and keep me company to all my meetings. Noah, Andrew, Cassy and Emma you will be out guards for our stay there”</p><p>Noah, Andrew, Cassy and Emma glanced at each other concern very evident</p><p>“Sir if it’s not to troublesome for you may I ask the content of this mission to the elves nation?” Eren asked</p><p>“They have our divine halo and the five legendary weapons in their possession so we are taking them back, we are going to need them since those little demon rascals are acting up after all these years” Major Yeager said “Also we will be making our presence in the world clear so be prepared” </p><p>“Yes sir” the five said </p><p>“We are leaving tomorrow morning at five in the morning so make sure you pack everything you’re going to need” Yeager said </p><p>“Yes sir” the five said once again </p><p>“You are dismissed” Yeager said </p><p>“Thank you for you time sir” the five said while saluting before they made their way out the office </p><p>“Tch” Eren clicked his tongue as soon as they got outside, his nonchalant expression turned into one that was filled with hate and rage</p><p>“Captain” Cassy said placing her hand on Eren’s shoulder on to get her hand twisted and receive a kick to the stomach </p><p>“Don’t touch me” Eren coldly said looking down at Cassy who was on the verge of tears because of the pain she was feeling </p><p>“Captain are you okay?” Andrew asked </p><p>Eren turned his attention to Andrew. Andrew felt his blood run cold just by the way Eren was looking at him </p><p>“You better not be late tomorrow” Eren coldly said to the four before walking away from them</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Eren!” </p><p>Eren who’s been walk around absent minded stopped when someone called out to him. He turned around to see Morris standing there </p><p>“What do you want?” Eren harshly asked while glaring at Morris </p><p>“Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today” Morris said </p><p>“What do you want?” Eren repeated his question again getting impatient </p><p>“I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for brunch, I still have to make up for what I done. I was out of line” Morris said giving Eren a bright smile</p><p>“Why would I want to have a meal with you?” Eren asked narrowing his eyes </p><p>“Huh? You don’t want to?” Morris asked looking surprised </p><p>“I’ll be dead before I get caught eating at the same table as you especially just the two of us” Eren said </p><p>“Aww come on eri” Morris said pulling Eren into a hug only to get punched on the stomach and kicked </p><p>“Don’t touch me and don’t you dare call me that” Eren said glaring at morris</p><p>“I just wanna be friends” Morris said while wincing in pain as he stood up</p><p>“Who would want to be friends with a two face snake like you” Eren said </p><p>“Don’t be like that, I know you’re lonely and in pain. Let me help you” Morris said turning serious “a kid like you shouldn’t be subjecting himself to this kind of lifestyle. It doesn’t matter if you’re a byproduct of a lab experiment or not, it doesn’t change the fact that you are still young and have so much more to live for” </p><p>Eren frowned then glare at Morris  “don’t ever talk to me like that ever again, this pain I’m feeling right here” he said pointing at his heart “is a reminder that I shouldn’t trust any of you motherfuckers, it’s also a great reminder of what will happen if I decide to trust you people with my life, I won’t make that same mistake again” he said before turning around and walked away going to his room to pack his stuff and prepare for the next mission that will begin the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Attack on the world is back <br/>I had to take a step back for a while since I felt like things were just going to get messy if I continued writing it without a clear idea in mind.<br/>Now I have an idea of the direction to go so yeah, I’ll try to update as much as possible now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you guys ready to depart?" Major Yeager asked </p><p>"Yes sir" the five soldiers said </p><p>"Okay, let's get going then” Major Yeager said</p><p>“Yes sir” the five said </p><p>Everyone took off heading to the large elf nation, no one was chatting, everyone focused on the road ahead of them until the landed on a hidden area near the gates</p><p>“Wow there’s peace around here unlike at the human nation” Cassy noticing the peace around</p><p>“Only a fool will directly attack a powerful nation like this” Eren said transforming into an elf without having to say anything </p><p>“Woah you can transform without chanting?” Andrew asked looking at Eren curiously </p><p>“Yes, it’s a recent development” Eren said suddenly the child sized ruler appeared in front of Eren</p><p>“See I just made you life a whole lot easier and you wanted to give me a hard time” king said “but don’t get all comfortable now”</p><p>“What are you getting at?” Eren asked narrowing his eyes </p><p>“You have the ability to take the form of all your races at once, that’s the truest form of abomination right there” king said grinning </p><p>Eren glared at king </p><p>“You better be careful that hatred in your heart, it will surely turn you into nothing but a disgusting monster” king said which caused Eren to laugh</p><p>“What’s so funny?” King asked while frowning a bit </p><p>“For someone who calls himself the ruler of worlds you sure are naively sickening” Eren said </p><p>“What?” King asked this time glaring at Eren </p><p>“The day my so called friends put a sword in my heart is the day I turned into nothing but a monster” Eren said while grinning </p><p>King looked at Eren for a bit before he started laughing <br/>“I really did do good by picking on you, you truly a interesting” </p><p>“You truly have, you fucking sadist” Eren said grinning </p><p>“Don’t disappoint me, I’ll be expecting good things from you Eren” king said before disappearing </p><p>The time flow return to normal</p><p>“Really? How did you learn how to do it?” Cassy asked </p><p>“That’s confidential information” Eren replied </p><p>“Um Captain can I ask why you transformed into an elf instead of a human?” Noah asked </p><p>“I have a feeling they are going to give us a lot of trouble if we are all in human form” Eren said </p><p>“Oh alright then” Noah said </p><p>“We should get going now” Major Yeager said </p><p>“Let’s do this” Cassy said excited as can be, the six angels started walking over to the gates where the guard immediately blocked their way </p><p>“Humans are not allowed here” the guards said </p><p>“They are my guests” Eren said looking at the two guards “it’s clearly written in your laws that if the nation goes under lockdown due to outside threat, an elf can return back and if they have guests with them they will be held responsible for their every action” </p><p>The guards looked at each other trying to confirm what Eren just said, they each shrugged</p><p>“Are perhaps telling me that the guards of our nation do not know the law? I will have to file a complaint to the King” Eren said which caused the two guards to panic</p><p>“Please don’t inform the king, we’ll learn the laws right away” one of them said</p><p>“Yes please come in” the other guard said as the two let the group in </p><p>“Wow captain that was so cool” Cassy whispered </p><p>“Is that really the law?” Emma asked </p><p>“No” Eren said </p><p>“So you lied” Andrew said </p><p>“I just used their ignorance against them and besides if we blend in well with the humans who are living here. No one will suspect that we just came here” Eren said </p><p>“That means shopping time” Cassy squealed in excitement </p><p>“Ugh, why?” Noah asked </p><p>“Let’s go check in first” Major Yeager said </p><p>“Yes sir” the five said as they made their through the streets going to the hotel where they reserved six rooms.</p><p>The checked in and went to put their stuff in their rooms before making their way back outside going to the shopping district to get stuff to wear. Out of everyone Cassy was the one who enjoyed the shopping buying everything and anything that caught her attention </p><p>“Okay that’s enough, I’m not going to another shop because of you, we are going back to our hotel” Noah said grabbing Cassy who was about to walk in into another shop</p><p>Everyone else silently agreed to Noah’s statement and silently thanked him for stepping in. Even Eren who would bluntly say no this stuff bit his tongue the whole time, not wanting to draw attention to them</p><p>“Eren come with me” Major Yeager said as the group reached the hotel </p><p>“Yes sir” Eren said, when the elevator doors opened on the floor his father’s room was, Eren stepped out and followed him </p><p>“What did you want to discuss sir?” Eren asked </p><p>“Relax there’s just the two of us here so we can talk freely” Yeager said </p><p>“Yes father” Eren said </p><p>“For the next week you and your subordinates are free to explore as much as you want. We will have an audience with the King next week, the dragons king will be present during that time too” Yeager said </p><p>“During that audience are we going to reveal our identities as angels?” Eren asked </p><p>“That’s right and we will kindly request for our belongings back” Yeager said </p><p>“What if they refuse?” Eren asked </p><p>“Why would they refuse when they will have weapons pointing at them?” Yeager asked </p><p>“Father that’s not what asking nicely means” Eren said </p><p>“I’m just cutting the room for them to say no” Yeager said </p><p>“Alright then, I will inform the others” Eren said </p><p>“Okay, that’s all for now” Yeager said </p><p>“Okay, I’ll get going then” Eren said before making his way out the room to chat with his subordinates about the new information he got.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain we are going to explore around you wanna join us?” Andrew asked Eren who just came down to the lobby heading out for breakfast </p><p>“No thanks, I’m going to get breakfast and head to the library” Eren said as he headed out the hotel into the busy streets </p><p>“We can join you for breakfast then” Andrew said following Eren </p><p>“Do whatever you want” Eren just mumbled </p><p>“Yay, breakfast with the captain awesome” Cassy said looking really happy </p><p>“Are you always happy about everything?” Eren asked </p><p>“Well, I can die at any moment so might as well enjoy everything life has to offer” Cassy said grinning </p><p>“I see, that’s an interesting mindset” Eren said as he walked into a cafe that immediately caught his interest. He walked over to an empty table and took a seat, his subordinates did the same. They all picked up the menus and read through them to see what they’d like to eat for breakfast </p><p>“Welcome, are you ready to order?” A waitress asked coming over to the table </p><p>“Yes” the group said and placed their orders. A couple minutes later they received their food, so they ate before heading out their different ways</p><p>Eren went straight to the library which was accessible to anyone and everyone</p><p>“Watch out!” A female voice yelled </p><p>Eren who stopped to look around turned the direction of the voice to see someone holding a bunch of books, he was about to step aside but it was a bit to late since the female bumped into him causing her to fall</p><p>Eren just blankly stared at the female without bothering to offer his help. He just studied the female’s features as she stood up and started stacking the books that fell all over the place on the floor</p><p>“Sorry about that” the female said finally turning to look at Eren confirming his suspicion that the female standing in front of him was none other than Hange </p><p>“It’s fine” Eren said keeping his words to a minimum </p><p>Hange started staring at him, so she hovered close to his face while looking at him intensely. Eren used his hand to pushed Hange away before walking past her </p><p>“Eren!” Hange said like a lightbulb just light up in her head </p><p>Eren stopped in his tracks, his frown became evident on his face </p><p>“Are you Eren? You are right? It’s so good to see you again! How have you been? Everyone has been wondering if you were here with us or not” Hange said </p><p>“Excuse me miss” Eren said as he turned to look at Hange giving her the chills “I don’t know who this Eren person is but I’d greatly appreciate it if you didn’t compare me to him” </p><p>Hange stood there for a bit, speechless “um sorry, you looked so much like him that I thought it was. I apologize” Hange said </p><p>“Tch” Eren clicked his tongue before going into one of the rows of the bookshelves </p><p> </p><p>“They look way too much alike” Hange mumbled to herself before deciding to shrug it off, she picked up the books and headed off to the private part of the library with soundproof rooms</p><p>“You’re late” Erwin said glancing at Hange who just entered the room </p><p>“Sorry, I got caught up with work but here I am with the books you requested” Hange said placing down the books on the table <br/>“So mind telling me why you suddenly want to learn about the other races that disappeared?” Hange asked </p><p>“I feel like I’ll get some of my questions answered through this” Erwin said </p><p>“What kind of questions?” Hange asked while taking a seat </p><p>“He said while he was in the human nation he met a group of people who looked like humans from the outside but they didn’t really exude the same energy as humans” Armin said placing a cup of tea in front of Hange </p><p>“So what’s the purpose of having us here?” Levi asked </p><p>“I’d like to know too” Mikasa said </p><p>“Do you think it’s a good idea to tell them?” Connie asked </p><p>“Yeah he’s dead anyways so what good will it do everyone?” Jean asked </p><p>“Spit it out already” Levi said </p><p>“It’s about Eren” Armin said </p><p>“Eren!? You’ve seen him?” Mikasa asked while banging her hands on the table </p><p>“Calm down, I haven’t seen him but they have” Armin said pointing at Erwin, Connie and Jean </p><p>“Unfortunately we were the last ones to see him” Erwin said </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Levi asked </p><p>“He died back in the forest, before the fire started a vampire came by and killed everyone by sucking all their blood away” Erwin said</p><p>“You’re lying, he can’t be dead” Mikasa said </p><p>“Unfortunately he’s not lying, Eren is dead” Jean said while Connie nodded at the statement </p><p>“That can’t be true” Mikasa said </p><p>“I know it’s hard news to digest but it’s as true as can get” Connie said </p><p>Mikasa took a seat while looking extremely distressed, Levi on the other hand seem agitated by the news</p><p>“Speaking about Eren, I just saw an elf who looked exactly like him” Hange said breaking the silence in the room</p><p>“What?” Everyone else asked turning their attention to Hange </p><p>“Yeah, I even mistaken him for Eren. He didn’t look too happy when I called him Eren” Hange said </p><p>“Hange what you’re saying doesn’t make any sense, we’ve searched this whole nation time and time again looking for someone who resembles Eren but no ever does, why would someone like that suddenly appear?” Armin asked </p><p>Hange took a moment to think it through “holly shit I met Eren” she said after a little bit of digesting the news </p><p>“What are we waiting for let’s go look for him” Mikasa said while standing up getting ready to leave </p><p>“Hold it Mikasa” Erwin said </p><p>“Huh? Why? Eren is here so we have to meet him, this might be our last chance” Mikasa said </p><p>“I don’t think meeting Eren will be sunshine and rainbows like you think in your mind” Connie said </p><p>“We did receive quite the hostility from him when we met” Jean said </p><p>“He also might have pretended not to know us or he lost his memories that concern us” Connie said </p><p>“There’s also the matter of his race” Erwin said </p><p>“What about it?” Levi asked </p><p>“We aren’t sure what Eren is, we met him as a human but there are times where he didn’t exude any human energy instead his energy matched the ones who disguised themselves as humans. Now Hange is saying that she saw Eren but as an elf” Erwin said </p><p>“We could just ask him about it, he’s out there” Mikasa said sounding frustrated </p><p>Levi frowned more, his agitation increased before he decided to stand up <br/>“I’m going to get some fresh air” Levi said before leaving the room </p><p>“And I’m going to look for Eren” Mikasa said following Levi out </p><p>“I’ll go stop her” Armin said leaving to stop Mikasa</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If it isn’t my loving sister Mikasa, oh right you’re not my sister anymore are you” Eren sarcastically said while his eyes glued on the book he was reading not even paying Mikasa any attention </p><p>“Eren” Mikasa said “it’s really you” she said tearing up</p><p>“Mikasa!” Armin said coming over </p><p>“Armin is here too, what a lovely surprise this is” Eren said still not giving anyone of them his attention, he was reading his book without any trouble </p><p>“Eren” Armin said </p><p>“Eren I missed you so much, I wanted to see you again but you’re right here right, you’re the real Eren right?” Mikasa asked as her tears started pouring out </p><p>Eren on the other hand took his eyes from his book and looked at his new companions, his stare wasn’t friendly. It held great hostility and hatred which went unnoticed by Mikasa </p><p>Armin on the other hand automatically moved back sensing the danger Eren’s stare was giving </p><p>“My isn’t that lovely, I love that look on your eyes. That expression suits you very well” King said appearing in front of Eren, he sat on the table and started caressing Eren’s cheek “I wonder what kind of expression you’ll give me when the time comes” he said </p><p>“You seem to have a lot of time on your hands don’t you” Eren said narrowing his eyes a bit at the child sized deity </p><p>“Well, I have plenty of time when it comes to you my dear Eren” king said embracing Eren into a hug “let that hatred burn and destroy anything on your path. Become the symbol of great destruction on this world, show them the works of their deity. My little prodigy” he whispered into his ear before disappearing once again returning the time flow back to normal</p><p>“Tch” Eren clicked his tongue in annoyance at the situation he’s thrusted in. No matter how he looks at it, the puny sized ruler is going to turn him into a true monster one way or another, the thought itself somewhat tickled Eren for some reason </p><p>“Pfft Ha Ha Ha” Eren started laughing hysterically causing everyone around him to turn their attention to him </p><p>“Don’t get cocky, I’m after your head too don’t forget that King” Eren said while standing up with a new found grin bracing his lips</p><p>“Eren” Mikasa said about to touch Eren only to have Armin stop her </p><p>They watched as Eren walked past them giggling, Mikasa didn’t seem to catch anything wrong with Eren from the beginning but Armin knew something was up.<br/>The murderous glint that glowed in the depths of Eren’s heart driven by despair</p><p>“What are you doing!? Let me go, Eren is about to get away” Mikasa said while trying to get out of Armin’s hold on her </p><p>“Stop Mikasa” Armin said tightening his hold on Mikasa </p><p>“Let me go” Mikasa said shoving Armin aside and immediately ran to look for Eren </p><p>“Mikasa!” Armin said trying to get up and chase after Mikasa only for his accumulated fatigue to take its cause that moment and knock him out </p><p> </p><p>Eren rushed through the sea of people while also trying to contain himself, he couldn’t afford to lose control of himself and ruin their mission. After a while he decided to separate himself from the people and walk into an empty alleyway where he started doing his breathing exercises to calm himself down</p><p>“Not yet, you have to wait a little while longer” he mumbled to himself, while doing that he suddenly felt someone’s presence behind him so he stood up and immediately turned around to see Levi standing there staring at him</p><p>“Levi” Eren said </p><p>“Eren” Levi said taking a step forward “stay back!” Eren yelled </p><p>“Don’t take another step closer, don’t” Eren said </p><p>“Eren let’s talk about this” Levi said </p><p>“What’s there to talk about? There’s nothing to talk about” Eren said </p><p>“Eren” Levi said </p><p>“Why did you do it?” Eren asked </p><p>“Huh?” Levi asked</p><p>“Why did you kill me? Did you hate me that much? Was i a big of an eyesore? A nuisance?” Eren asked tearing up</p><p>“Of course not, I love you and you were never any of those things” Levi said </p><p>“You love me” Eren said tears falling down his face for the first time in the 16 years he’s been in this world “you love me, you love me, you Levi love me Eren” he said as he started to laugh through his tears that were pouring out </p><p>“Eren” Levi said about to take a step forward only for  Eren to throw a knife his way which grazed his cheek</p><p>“Stay back, don’t fucking come any closer to me” Eren said </p><p>“Eren you need to calm down” Levi said </p><p>“I am calm, I AM FUCKING CALM RIGHT NOW!” Eren said out loud staring at Levi, he wiped off the tears that were blurring his eyes and took a proper look at Levi </p><p>“Why did you do this to me Levi? Why? You know I fucking loved you so fucking bad that I would do anything for you right? I was willing to become the bad guy so that you can finally have peace, but why did you that? That of all things?” Eren asked </p><p>“Because I thought that your methods were wrong, I knew you were going to be stubborn about it so I ordered for you to be killed, I thought you’d be better off resting than continue in that bloody war” Levi said lying about what truly happened</p><p>“Who are you to decide that? Who are you to decide if my methods are wrong? Is it because you’re my boyfriend that you think you had that right?” Eren asked </p><p>“I had no right to do that or make those decisions” Levi said walking over to Eren and pulled him into a hug “I’m sorry” Levi said “and I missed you” </p><p>“I hate you” Eren mumbled while he tightened his hold on Levi crying his heart out for the first time in forever </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like my two little monsters have finally met” King mumbled to himself while playing chess by himself</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>